moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Dimensions: Chapter Two
Disney Dimensions: Chapter Two is a 2028 American 3-D computer-animated comedy-drama fantasy film produced by Owen Laramore Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The sequel to 2023's ''Disney Dimensions'', the second film in the Disney Dimensions franchise, and the 23rd theatrical Owen Laramore film, it follows the events of the first film, where Wreck-It Ralph, Sam Flynn, and Elsa must unite characters from new Disney worlds in harmony to stop the evil Cygnet Fricassee from getting his revenge. The returning voices of John C. Reilly, Bruce Willis, Idina Menzel, Paul Rudd, and Carlos Alazraqui are joined by newcomers to the cast including Christy Carlson Romano, Jim Cummings, Elle Fanning, and Miley Cyrus. Jim Hanks, who previously voiced Woody in the first film, returns to voice Kermit the Frog in the sequel. Production on a sequel began in January 2026, with directors Arthur Allan Seidelman and Owen Laramore returning for direct. Following ''Disney In The House 2'', ''Toy Story 2'', and ''Disney In The House 3'', it is the fourth sequel produced by the studio. Mark Mothersbaugh and John Powell returned to compose the music for the sequel. The film was theatrically released in the United States on February 21, 2028, making it the fifth Owen Laramore film to be released in February, after Toy Story, ''The Bog Baby'', ''Bambi'', and ''Corduroy''. Disney Dimensions: Chapter Two was not as well-received as the first film, receiving mixed reviews from critics, who praised its ambition and voice performances but said it was not as "fresh" as the first film. Despite this, it was a commercial success, grossing $318 million on a $157 million budget. A sequel, ''Disney Dimensions: Chapter Three'', was released on May 30, 2031, which was generally considered an improvement over Disney Dimensions: Chapter Two. Plot Following the events of the first film, Cygnet Fricassee is reborn, hatching a new plan to destroy the Disney Multiverse once and for all. Wreck-It Ralph, Sam Flynn, and Queen Elsa get this information from H-X and set out across the new worlds in the Disney Multiverse; Kim Possible, Winnie The Pooh, Sleeping Beauty, Hannah Montana, and The Muppets. Along the way, they meet and assist Kim Possible, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Princess Aurora, Hannah Montana, and Kermit the Frog while fighting the villains Dr. Krakken and Maleficent. In Fricassee World, Ralph devises a plan: Kim and Aurora will turn off Fricassee's power source, Pooh, Tigger, Hannah, and Kermit will create a distraction to the guards, and he, Sam, and Elsa will fight off Fricassee. However, the plan goes wrong, and they are arrested by Fricassee, who goes to destroy the worlds. The heroes free themselves and return to Reptune to tell H-X. Ralph, Sam, and Elsa chase Fricassee throughout the dimensions and back to Fricassee World. Fricassee attempts to kill Ralph, but Elsa intervenes and freezes him, and he is destroyed. Ralph, Elsa, and Sam head back to Reptune just before Fricassee explodes. Back on Reptune, Ralph, Sam, and Elsa participate in various activities with other Disney characters. Cast * John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph * Bruce Willis as Sam Flynn * Idina Menzel as Elsa * Paul Rudd as Cygnet Fricassee * Carlos Alazraqui as H-X * Christy Carlson Romano as Kim Possible * Jim Cummings as Winnie The Pooh and Tigger * Elle Fanning as Aurora * Miley Cyrus as Hannah Montana * Jim Hanks as Kermit The Frog * John DiMaggio as Dr. Krakken * Susanne Blakeslee as Maleficent Production Development In January 3, 2026, talks for a sequel to Disney Dimensions were confirmed by Owen Laramore Entertainment and Disney. Arthur Allan Seidelman and Owen Laramore returned to direct. Jeremy Piven wrote the screenplay. It is also the fourth Owen Laramore sequel, after Disney In The House 2, Toy Story 2, and Disney In The House 3, and the first Owen Laramore sequel to be rated PG by the MPAA. Casting John C. Reilly, Bruce Willis, Idina Menzel, Paul Rudd, and Carlos Alazraqui were confirmed to be reprising their roles of Wreck-It Ralph, Sam Flynn, Elsa, Cygnet Fricassee, and H-X in 2026. New additions included Christy Carlson Romano, Jim Cummings, Elle Fanning, and Miley Cyrus as Kim Possible, Winnie The Pooh, Tigger, Aurora, and Hannah Montana. Jim Hanks, who voiced Woody in the first film, returned to voice Kermit the Frog in this film. Music Mark Mothersbaugh and John Powell returned to composed the music for the film, composing the first film as well as the first three Disney In The House reboot films and Nemo Saves The Ocean. Reception Box office The film was released on February 21, 2028, and grossed $155 million in the United States and Canada, and $163 million in other territories. The film ended its theatrical run on June 9, 2028, having to have grossed $318 million worldwide. Critical response Disney Dimensions: Chapter Two has a 50% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes. The consensus reads, "The animation is bright, but Disney Dimensions: Chapter Two can't recapture the Oscar-winning charm of its predecessor". Metacritic signed the film to a score of 56 out of 100 based on 29 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film a grade of "A-" on an A+ to F scale, while those at PostTrak gave it a score of 59% and a 62% "definite recommend". Ella Taylor of NPR gave the film a positive review, saying, "Disney Dimensions" Chapter Two has the first film's most emotional message that it can deliver to audiences". Bryan Bishop of The Verge described the film as "formulaic", and criticized the humor. Despite this Alan Ng of Film Threat was positive about the film. A. A. Dowd of The A. V. Club wrote, "Like its predecessor, Disney Dimensions: Chapter Two is breathtaking, incredible, upbeat, and awesome". Drew McWeeny of HitFix gave the film a negative review, saying, "With a screenplay as formulaic, Disney Dimensions: Chapter Two simply isn't as fresh as the film".